I've fallen for you
by SiriusxHarry98
Summary: Slash SBHP! During Harry's stay at Grimmauld Place, Harry and Sirius realized their feelings towards each other.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. It belongs to the talented J.K  
Rowling**_

_**AN: Hey guys! I've been in fan fiction for a long time but have never submitted a story before. This is my first story so go easy on me.**_

Harry bit his lip and tried not to make it obvious that he was staring at Sirius. Sirius, the one person he trusted, the only person that didn't treat him like a child and the one and only person he loved. Well, I guess you could say he loves Ron and Hermione too since they're his best friends.

But Sirius is more than that. Whenever he's around Sirius he feels safe and comfortable.

Looking at Sirius, it was obvious that he was frustrated with not being able to help the Order. No wonder he couldn't hold his temper whenever Snape taunts him.

Slowly Harry got up from his chair and walked towards Sirius who was currently reading the Daily Prophet.

" Hey,Sirius." Harry greeted shyly.

"Hey, Harry. What's wrong?" Sirius smiled.

"Nothing. Are you busy?" Harry bit his lip.

Sirius glanced at it and grin. "What?" asked Harry.

Sirius shook his head. " Why? Want some company?" asked Sirius.

Harry nodded and wondered if Sirius could hear the loud thumping off his heartbeat.  
Whenever Harry was around Sirius he could feel the butterflies in his stomach, his palms sweating and his heartbeat increasing. Harry wondered if that was normal.

"Hmm..well what do you want to do?" asked Sirius.

"I don't know." said Harry.

Sirius tapped his finger on his chin and made a thinking face. Suddenly he jumped out of his chair and dragged Harry upstairs.

" I have an idea! Let's go prank Moony!" shouted Sirius excitedly.

Harry smiled and said "Alright but don't tell Professor Lupin I was involved."

Sirius grinned then frowned. "I thought he asked you to call him Remus."

"Well yeah but I'm not used to it calling him by his name. I'll call him by his name next time." Harry smiled sheepishly while rubbing behind his neck in a nervous gesture.

They entered Sirius' room and sat down on his bed. Harry looked around nervously.  
" So, any ideas?" asked Harry. " Maybe we could make him smell like duck food and put a hundred ducks in his room and when he comes in they'll attack him!" said Sirius.

" I don't think that would work." chuckled Harry when he imagined it happening.

Sirius pouted. "Why not?"  
"Well first, where are we gonna get a hundred ducks?" said Harry.  
Sirius tsked. "Oh young ,sweet innocent little Harry. That is what magic's for. Surely magic can summon a hundred ducks and put them in his room."

"But Sirius.I'm underage and Dumbledore said you're not allowed to use magic." Harry said with a confused adorable face.

"My dear Harry,(Harry blushed) who ever said we are the ones casting the spell." Sirius grinned mischievously.

" We are going to get help from dear little cousin Nymphie and our resident pranksters Gred and Forge" Sirius said with a devious twinkle in his eye.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. If it did, Sirius would still be alive.**_

"So you want us to summon a hundred ducks and put it in Professor Lupin's room?" asked Fred and George. "Exactly." grinned Sirius.

"Count us in!" two devious grins followed.

"And what about me?" said Tonks

"You're in charge of spelling him to smell like duck food." answered Harry

"Awesome!" shouted Tonks

Sirius clapped his hands once and said "Great! We're all set then!"

~! Page Break!~

Remus went to the kitchen to get some tea after a long day of negotiating with local werewolf packs. He found Sirius sitting at the dining table drinking coffee and looking _too _innocent for his liking.

Remus narrowed his eyes and looked at Sirius suspiciously.

" Hey Moony! Busy day?" asked Sirius innocently

"A bit. What about you? What'd you do today?" answered Remus while making his tea

" Nothing. Just hanging around with Harry." said Sirius

"Where is he?" asked Remus

"Upstairs with Ron and Hermione. I think they're playing chess or something" said Sirius

Remus suddenly yawned and blinked his eyes to stay awake

" You're tired, Moony. Go sleep." said Sirius while trying to hold back a smile

"Yeah. Maybe I should." Remus went to the stairs and saw Tonks muttering to herself

"Hey." greeted Remus

Tonks jumped. "Hey. Going to bed?" said Tonks nervously

Remus smiled. "Yes."

"Oh" said Tonks and she silently cast the spell to make him smell like duck food but making Remus unable to smell the scent.

Remus went upstairs to his room and passed Harry and Ron's door. Harry saw him passed and silently opened the door slightly to peek from the door.

"What are you doing?" asked Hermione

"Shhh...Come here. Both of you." whispered Harry

Ron and Hermione joined Harry by the door. The three of them watched Remus open his room

QUACK!QUACK!

A hundred ducks surrounded Remus and started attacking him. Both Hermione and Ron gasped. Harry grinned.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! GET UP HERE! RIGHT NOW!" shouted Remus while trying to push the ducks away.

Harry could hear Sirius laughing and the sound of approaching footsteps.

Sirius laughed even more at the sight of Remus on the floor with hundreds of ducks poking their beaks at his body.

Tonks ran up the stairs and paused in front of Harry's slightly open door. Her mouth twitched and she couldn't help but laugh at the sight

Fred and George stepped out from Remus' room (they were hiding in his closet) and grinned while bowing and thanking the small crowd.

Tonks straightened herself and finally spelled away the ducks. Remus was panting heavily from his effort at pushing away the ducks. "Thanks." Remus smiled weakly. He stood up and turned around to face Sirius who by now had finally stopped laughing.

"Sirius. Come in. Let's have a talk, shall we?" Remus deviously smiled and gestured at is room

"Ahaha...come now Remus. Surely you didn't think it was me who put ducks in your room or spelled you to smell like duck food, right?" Sirius laughed nervously.

"Yes, Sirius. I know it wasn't you but I bet you were the mastermind behind this scheme."

Sirius looked around for escape and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione by the door. He grinned at Harry who had gone pale when Sirius saw him. Harry walked away from the door and wanted to pretend he had been busy doing something else and not watching the scene.

Sirius grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the room. His stomach couldn't help but flutter at his touch.

"While I'm flattered that you think that I was the only mastermind behind this plan, I'm afraid Harry here (Sirius gestured at Harry) had a part in this.

Harry's eyes widened "Wait! Fred, George and Tonks had a part in this too and they did more than me!"

Harry's eyes searched for them but only saw Remus by his door waiting patiently and Sirius grinning beside him. The three of them were alone.

Fred and George had returned to their room and probably set booby traps for anyone who dared passed, Tonks had quietly went downstairs to escape while Ron and Hermione slipped inside the room while no one was watching.

Remus turned around to walk inside his room and left the door open for both of them to enter. Harry turned to Sirius. "Can we just escape?" asked Harry.

Sirius shook his head no. "If we escape he'll probably prank us even worse"

Both Sirius and Harry turned to walk into Remus's room – Sirius still hadn't let go of Harry's wrist- and silently closed the door behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. **

_By the way, this story is in Harry's fifth year and it's Harry's second day at Grimmauld Place_

'_...' thinking_

"_..." talking_

Remus sat on the bed while Sirius and Harry -Sirius had let go of his wrist- were standing quietly near the door thinking how to convince Remus to not prank them _too _bad.

An audible sigh from Remus made Sirius and Harry look at him. "I'm not planning to prank you guys." said Remus. Sirius frowned and asked "Why?"

Remus smiled and turn to Harry "You didn't sleep well last night did you?" completely ignoring Sirius' question. "Not really." answered Harry sheepishly.

"May I ask why?" inquired Remus. "Well partly because of nightmares," blushed Harry "and partly because of Ron. He snores too loud." Harry suddenly realised what he said.

"D-don't tell him I said that though." Harry grimaced

Remus smiled and nodded. "Don't worry. I won't tell him."

Remus suddenly grins and turns to Sirius. "Padfoot, I'm sure you won't mind Harry sleeping with you for the rest of his stays, right?"

Harry and Sirius' eyes widened "Wh-what?" stammered Sirius. Remus frowned.

"You don't want to? Oh well I guess Harry has to sleep with me then. Since I have one bed, we have to share it. That okay with you, Harry?" asked Remus smiling mischievously while thinking that this would be a good chance for them - Sirius and Harry- to get together.

Remus realised that they like each when they kept staring and blushing at each other. At first he was a bit apprehensive and wanted to confront them about it. But after observing them a bit more he noticed the loving glances, the comforting touches and the smiles that were full of love and affection when they thought the other wasn't looking. Remus was determined to get them together.

When Sirius heard that he immediately shouted "No!" Harry was _his. His_ to love, _his _to hold and _his_ to cherish. Harry wasn't given the chance to answer when Sirius shouted. He was startled and turns to stare at Sirius. 'Does that mean Sirius likes me too? Maybe I should ask him...when I find the courage to do so that is.' Harry thought biting his lip

Sirius was shocked that he shouted instinctively and blushed when he felt Harry staring at him. Remus smirked.

"Well okay then. If you wanted Harry to stay with you, you should've just said so." Remus shrugged and he walked out of his room.

An awkward silence bestowed upon the room.

"U-um you don't have to stay with me if you don't want to." stuttered Sirius while praying and hoping Harry would want to. Harry blushed.

"I don't mind at all." Harry smiled shyly not knowing it made Sirius' heart skip a beat. Sirius gulped and tried not to think of what he wanted to do to Harry when they share a room.

"I should go move my things then." said Harry. Sirius smiled at him thinking how to confess to him. 'I think I'll do it later' thought Sirius

Harry left the room leaving Sirius in it to ponder on how to restrain himself from ravishing Harry during his stay at his room and to stare at Harry's arse

'And what a gorgeous arse it is.' grinned Sirius


End file.
